inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gouenji Shuuya
Gouenji Shuuya (豪炎寺 修也) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He was the ace striker of Kidokawa Seishuu, now he's the ace striker of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"A cool transfer student renowned as a legendary striker."'' Background When Gouenji was young, he was shown to be a talented player. His parents would often come to his games to cheer for him. They said that he had a talent for soccer and they were tremendously happy for it. However, after his mother's death, it was as if his father became a completely different person. He wants Gouenji to quit soccer and become a doctor. Gouenji and his father have been arguing about this ever since. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishuu and Teikoku, Gouenji's sister, Yuuka, had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, his father grew even worse. Yuuka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Gouenji's father worked. Gouenji thought that if he hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yuuka, and wondered how he can simply relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Gouenji keeps an amulet made by Yuuka, transferred to Raimon, and swore that until she wakes up, he wouldn't play soccer. Appearance He has fiery white hair and zigzag eyebrows. He usually looks very serious. Casually, he wears a white hoodie with an orange jacket over it and brown pants. During season 2, when he was in hiding, he wore brown shoes and an orange jacket with blue side stripes. Personality He's cool and calm at most situations. He cares deeply for his sister and has a strong passion for soccer. When one of his team members aren't doing well, he kicks the soccer ball hard at them. And when they look at him in surprise , he makes them realize their mistake and corrects them. This shows that he takes interest other people and understands their feelings and shares their sorrow and happiness at all time. In the manga, he is portrayed more mysterious, and is easily annoyed by Endou Mamoru's attempts to recruit him into the soccer club. After he was recruited, he still wanted to quit the club, as because the soccer club itself was not functioning well, and that Kabeyama Heigorou's defense was not good as well. Plot Season 1 Gouenji's sister, Yuuka, was in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop him from playing against Teikoku. He keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then he was struck by Endou's "never give up" attitude telling him that his sister would have wanted him to play soccer the most, he then regains his passion for the game. He changes his promise to become the champion of the Football Frontier. He is first not accepted by Someoka Ryuugo, but later, when he sees Gouenji working hard to complete Inazuma Drop, his respect for him as a teammate and the ace striker of Raimon grows, and Someoka does not accept anybody other than Gouenji as Raimon's ace striker. Season 2 In season 2, he got kicked out of the team after he got distracted on a match against Aliea Academy. Later, Raimon heard rumors of the "Flame Striker" somewhere in Okinawa and travel there to find him, in the hopes that he is Gouenji. He is seen hiding in the shadows watching Raimon practice, and even saw the confrontation with Burn and Gran. Later on, on the match against Epsilon Remastered, Gouenji views the match under a disguise (an orange and black hood) and it is shown that he and Hijikata Raiden know each other. Later on in the match, three mysterious men try to take Gouenji away but he tricks them with the help of Onigawara. He runs back to the match and rejoins the team at the last minute. The Raimon Eleven are delighted that he came back to them. Together once again, they finally beat Epsilon Remastered. Season 3 In season 3, he was a candidate to join Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, and was placed in the B-team, Kidou Yuuto's team and got in. Later, he was almost out of the team again before the finals, because his father wants him to study in Germany and wants him to become a doctor. But later he was able to show his father how much he loves soccer and he still stays in the team. He makes a new hissatsu with Hiroto and Toramaru between The Empire even though they lose 2-1. Later he followed the white team into the depths of hell to the Demon's Gate. Then afterward he and Inazuma Japan were fighting against The Kingdom, and he got the 2nd point for Inazuma Japan, with Someoka and Hiroto in a chain shoot consisting of their individual hissatsu. He scored a goal with Toramaru using Tiger Storm against Team Garshield. He along with Toramaru and Endou scored the winning goal for Inazuma Japan against Little Gigant in the finals using Jet Stream which broke through Rococo's Tamashii The Hand. Plot (GO) In Inazuma Eleven GO, he appeared in Matsukaze Tenma's flashback, when he saved his life by kicking a soccer ball to the piles of wood that were falling on top of him. He had done this during the time he was under hiding from Aliea Academy. And when Tenma picked up the ball, it is seen with the Raimon emblem on it, proving how much he missed his team. He actually became Tenma's hero and made him passionate for soccer like he is now, 10 years later. It was shown in Episode 011 (GO) that Tsurugi and his brother also wanted good with soccer like him. Movie In the movie he learns Maximum Fire and use Prime Legend with Kidou. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Crossfire' (Anime) *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Grand Fire' *'OF Heat Tackle' (Game) *'SH Inazuma Drop' *'SH Maximum Fire' (Movie) *'DF Quick Draw' (Game) *'SH Prime Legend' (Movie) Trivia *'炎' in Gouenji (豪炎寺) is Japanese for fire. *He is left footed when kicking, but in three hissatsu, he shoots with the right foot. *It is revealed in the Drama CD that he makes delicious takoyaki, but he doesn't make it in front of Urabe Rika, stating that "he doesn't want to end up like Ichinose." *He has a character song titled "Honoo no Riyuu". *His seiyuu, Nojima Hirofumi, is also the seiyuu for Kurumada Gouichi and Ishido Shuuji in Inazuma Eleven GO. *Many fans think that Gouenji and Ishido Shuuji are the same person. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Kidokawa Seishuu Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan